Taaz
The Taaz are daily glimpse of story with a mystery to solve. Every 24h a new Taaz will be displayed randomly, it will impact different part of the game : the look of most of the Buildings, speech of most of the Characters, a new individual quest to solve (the mystery) . If Kwaan is big enough (level), it will unlock new Taaz ! This page will gather basic informations about those Taaz, general tips on how to solve them and also specific hints to help you uncover their mysteries if you are stuck with no one able to help you out. Taaz General Tips Talk to every Character you meet. Everyone, even the Traders and the [[Characters#Vendors|'Vendors']]. Their speech will change for each Taaz, and some will give you useful hints. Also the last Character you spoke too to get the next step of the Taaz, might tell you something different if you talk to him again... And most of the time, he will give you good indications on what to do or where to look for ! Explore. Try to reach zones you never saw, be curious ! You remember this room you found during another Taaz and was empty ? Like if there was nothing to do there ? Well go back there, it's certainly a Taaz related room. Be aware of your environment. Sometimes hints won't come from characters but from the environment. Like a special disposition of things, a poster with drawings, or anything... If a Taaz needs you to craft a certain item, Maama will help you out on this. Remember how to interact with the world : * Crits can help you to create new items if you offer them the right item, * Some items will attract special crits once put on the ground. * You will most likely be able to give a specific item to something or someone. If you have any questions regarding on how to find a certain item, [[Items|'check this page']]. Specific Hints Here is some hints for each Taaz, You won't find a direct answer, just hints. Each one is in a separated spoiler so you can read the specific one you need without spoiling you the whole Taaz. The Festival of Flowers Where is Caala ? She's near Kwaan, you may have to climb a little..! Where is the Maze ? If you talk to every character, one says that the maze is in the mountain area. Climb up a bit, you can't miss that big mysterious door. How does one sacrifice something of delicacy ? If you are asking this question it's probably because you met Aloysius. This Dwaal is not the Oracle you are looking for ! Keep looking in the maze to find an altar which will explain how to do it. The maze is not your typical maze, think outside the box! I can't find the Oracle... Ok, so that maze is a bit tricky. But I'll give you one hint : Follow the petals. Good luck ! The Jaaz Age Where is Hell ? It's exactly where you think it is : below to the ground. Look for the deepest room you can go. You might need help of crits to get there. A Bee Tale Where is the game expert? A character will tell you that the game expert is in the mountain area, another character will hint that he loves the stars... Look for him in a building. Where can I find a computer? A little plant under a glass dome is the key to open the room where is hiding the computer. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you didn't explore enough the caves. How do I open the door? A poster on the wall near the plant gives you a hint. You might understand it but you don't know how to do it. So let's say you need a specific item that will attract some kind of light. Where can I find the beehive? You have to build it, look near the windmill The Plague How do I craft paint? One character can help you figure it out. Who would you ask for a paint recipe? How do I paint the koala? You need to offer the paint to the koala. Where is Shamaa? He's somewhere underground, that you can only see with high spiritual awareness... Too Many Raindrops Where is the dark dungeon? It's someplace dark and damp. Look in the Eastern Mountains. How do I get to the knight? door Looks like you're not heavy enough to hold down that switch. How do I get to the knight? water You can grapple the roof, but first you need to get some elevation somehow... Where is the princess? The door to her room is usually obscured by foliage, but it is open today. Out of the Aeons How do I make a gun? An elusive character will tell you the what you need. Where is the nest? It has an amazing view. How do I access the nest? You'll need to give it what it wants, somehow. The Eclipse Where is the moon? The moon is high in the sky; where is the highest point in this game? I couldn't open the door... It's unclear if it's a glitch or intended, but it some people have reported only being able to open the door during the night phases (Inaa/Daana). Category:Mysteries